Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, especially related to a package structure of an optical module.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Currently, optical proximity sensing modules have become a mainstream technology choice of the new generation of intelligent electronic devices (such as smart phones). When the electronic device is close to someone's ears (face detection) or placed in a pocket, the module will immediately turn off the screen display to save power and prevent accidental screen presses to provide a better user experience. The action principle of the module is emitting a light source with a light emitting chip, such as a light emitting diode (LED), the light is reflected by the surface of an object and is then projected onto a light receiving chip to be converted to electrical signals for subsequent processing.
Taiwan Patent M428490 provides a package structure of an optical module. The package structure comprises a substrate, a light emitting chip, a light receiving chip, a cover and two encapsulating gels. Each of the chips is disposed on a substrate. The cover having a light emitting hole and a light receiving hole is affixed on the substrate and covers the light emitting chip and the light receiving chip separately to form chambers, respectively. Each of the encapsulating gels is filled in each of the chambers to coat each of the chips in order to achieve the above purposes.
However, the internal components of the optical module mainly comprise the light emitting chip and the light receiving chip, and the optical module only works after being equipped with other functional modules or related passive components. This way leads to an overall structure volume increase of the whole optical elements and the high assembly costs.
In summary, the conventional optical module has the above drawbacks and needs to be improved.